


Let me sleep peacefully!

by Ontheshortcakes (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot Twists, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Harry, a bit confuse, a lot grammatical errors, funny???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ontheshortcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis maybe sassy but he takes his relationship seriously</p><p>and Harry maybe fall in love with his best friend for ages.</p><p> </p><p>So when Harry knew that Louis likes him too, He never let him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me sleep peacefully!

....................

 

Lately, Louis has to sleep alone by himself because of that stupid shitty quiffy roommate, mood swing like girls on period cramps.

 

Just eating(steal) last piece of valentine chocolate from his bald head boyfriend, Is it necessary to be that upset? 

But Zayn said that he won't come back till Louis sincerely apologize him with 3 jumbo packs of Oreo, his favorite snack of all time or whatever!

 

Like he cares, Go away with that stupid shitty no hair bastard!!

 

 

And that was Louis thought 3 days ago. 

3 fucking days ago when he still not realize that sleep alone in the dorm without his roommate is so lonely and so so hungry. What the hell is wrong with him! Does he know that Louis can't cook.

Such an irresponsible friend he has!

 

Louis feeling depressed in the day and can't sleep properly in the night for a week until he decided to tell his best pal, Harry styles.

 

okay maybe he's not the best choice for a helpful advice but Louis just need to complain, he just need to release some stress he got from the lack of sleep and food.

 

 

But

Louis feel like his life has to be under control of Satan or someone more powerful than that in the dark magic way

Because what the fuck! Not even ask, Harry kindly prepare himself to be bed mate for the night. Said that two always better than one, at least he's good at cuddling and blah blah blah, present himself as if he is in the interview and gonna get laid for the job.

 

To be honest, Louis really don't want Harry in his room.

 

Not that he hates him or anything but he's gay....kind of flamboyant gay...actually, he's so gay like gay enough to make all straight men in this world know about this fact and should beware to be around him. Haven't his parents taught him not to be in gay bedroom at the night for fuck sake, he will get bitten and become gay or something and... 

Well, maybe his mind already fucked up with the thought of just Harry and him in his room,

 

And that idea made himself shivering......

 

For him, It's not ridiculous at all to be scared of sleeping (in non sexual way) with his mate because that time he just accidentally saw Harry almost naked body, he has to pray for every superstition in his college not to let the word 'fuck me' slip out of his mouth.

 

It's not a crush though not some sort of that stupid cheesy thing, Louis always tell himself that it's just about the shitty gay hormones that made him imagine about being fucked by Harry Styles sometimes. 

But Harry is his best fucking friend for god sake.

 

Louis now sure that his life is under control of the lord of Satan of all the Satan in hell.

 

But Louis swear it's not entirely his fault, it's because Harry is just really nice, Really Sweet ...and soft and Tall and rich with the most important thing, his bloody sex god body...

Actually he's kind of perfect, except for the fact that he's a stupid shitty curly hair bastard.

 

But Louis still can't deny his offer. It just he really doesn't know how to make an excuse in this situation.

 

"I can't sleep in his bed. It's just awkward, I don't even close to him" said Harry in his pajamas aka only tiny little boxer that can't cover anything beyond the world. Is it necessary for his boxer to be that tight?

 

"But I'm still angry with him" Louis protested while staring at the fluorescent star sticker on the ceiling like it's more interesting than Harry's crotch. "And I'm angry with all of his thing including his bed, so I'm not gonna sleep in his bed either. You can get back to your room now"

Louis praying in his head, 'Please get back to your room with your stupid boxer', ignoring the weird creepy stare Harry gave him.

 

Normal people should know that he's not appreciate with Harry's presence in his room cause he sassy the hell out of him. But this is Harry styles, he is not normal, and maybe Louis is just sassy the hell out of him all the time, So everything is not gonna change the fact that Harry already laid down on his bed, preparing himself a good position to sleep.

 

"We both in your bed then, yeah?" and that made this night worse than the other night before. Why on earth Harry have to sleep this close on his bed? Louis has already known his bed is not big enough for two guys but, Can he just at least not face to face with him like this?

 

Stupid pretty face curly head bastard!

 

And this is another suffer night for Louis Tomlinson.

 

Actually it's the most suffer night ever because he can barely close his eyes, ...nice view anyway.

 

Except for the snore sound...

 

 

Ummm it's pretty loud.

 

Pretty really loud actually.

 

'What the actual fuck!' Louis swears this is the loudest snore sound he ever heard in his life!!

 

Maybe it's because he never sleep this close to anyone before but that's not the point now!

He can't pretend not to hear it anymore and it's already 3 a.m. ,and he has a class at 8 in the morning. He's already feel the pain.

 

Just why god why, What Louis Tomlinson's ever done to deserve this shit?

 

 

Louis can't hold it anymore and there's no sign that Harry will stop snoring soon, so he decides to lay himself down on the floor next to his bed. It's really uncomfortable, the floor is really cold and hard. And He surely will have a backache in the morning but at least he can sleep there, he's no other choice.

 

Louis doesn't know what he hate more Harry or Himself.

 

 

No matters how depressive his life has become, he still go study on time. Lucky enough, He has only 2 classes on Friday but the second class doesn't necessary since he need to get back to his bed as soon as possible.

Why does he even come anyway? It's not that hard to guess, Louis just don't want to stay in his room and seeing Harry fluffy face when he wake up. No, he didn't think about Harry morning wood at all, swear to the lord of baby carrot.

 

2 hours passed

 

Louis finished his class with a great nap, but that's just make him want to lay down and sleep on his bed more. Just thinking about how comfortable it is, Louis already in heaven.  
How many night he didn't sleep properly because of those two type of stupid hair idiots?

 

He reappears in front of his dorm within 5 minutes and sleepily find the key in his bag, unlock the door, Then finally it's time to sleep peacefully. Louis jump to the bed and after close his eyes and shut every thought down just a bit seconds, he fall asleep immediately.

 

 

Warm...

 

It's feel so warm and comfy...

 

There're arms wrapping around his waist and the gentle breath behind his neck , and that's make him a little bit too warm.

 

"Hmmm. Zayn...go away. I'm trying to sleepp.." Louis mumbling, while pushing his face more into the pillow. His words came out automatically, he and Zayn always spooning but didn't he suppose to be with Liam now...

 

 

Eh?

 

Louis immediately flash his eyes open and turn his head back to see if there's some one spooning him for real or just it's just spirits around the dorm.

 

But Why on universe it's Harry Styles again?

 

"Why..you...?" Louis want to ask 'why're you still in my room' but his throat become so dry, he can't finish his sentence properly.

 

"Sorry for not being Zayn" Wow, umm... this is not an amused answer and Harry's voice suddenly become so thick, but wait.... Did Harry just get jealous? His arms are a little bit tighter. Not that Louis wanna complain about it though.

 

"..Harry? " since Harry still doesn't make any sound, the situation is getting more and more awkward. He decided to off Harry arms and walk to sit on the desk, pretending to be thirsty and clumsily find a glass of water for himself.

 

Harry shrugs softly "I thought you like me"

 

"Huh?" Louis choked, he thinks his ears didn't function well but Harry's face... "Wh..What are you talking about?"

 

Harry took a deep breath before start again "Okay Louis, honest hour" his voice sound more serious but why the fuck he still laying down on his bed like that? Is that his trick to seduce him for the truth or what? He needs to concentrate on the conversation. This is about the relationship with his best mate.

 

"Why lately you are avoiding me?" 

"No, I'm not" Louis immediately reply in 1.5 seconds with a high pitch voice because of surprising, that's not the question he expected. He messed thing up again.

 

"Oh come on Lou! You are not cuddling with me anymore, if it's not what I thought at least tell me why " Louis squirms in the silent moment. He admitted that maybe he has a little crush on him but no way he's going to let Harry take advantage of it on him.

 

"I..I just don't wanna cuddling with you anymore that's it" He bite his lips. of course it's not something like that, but Harry seem effects with his words. He look black out and Louis doesn't even know why, but he doesn't like seeing him like this.

 

"I means I like you but...you are my best friend and I don't want to fuck anything up" Louis sighed.

"then, don't" Harry is up from his bed and step forward and lean into him, aiming his mouth to Louis's. but he push him away.

 

"Harry, this is not funny, those kind of friends with benefits relations never worked, you know it!" stop playing around with his hea... hormones idiot!

 

"Are you kidding me?"

"What!?"

 

"I swear Louis if this is only your problem..." Harry groans "do you seriously think I'm that selfish huh?" He looks upset but Louis is angry too.

"What the actual fuck, Harry?" 

 

"You slowpoke! I maybe fall in love with you since forever and you've never realized it even though the entire planet do!" Harry chuckles. "Now since everything is so clear, I'm gonna get you back for being an idiot" Louis can't even response, Harry quickly made his first move by dragging him to his own bed, pinning both Louis wrists underneath himself before kiss him hard. Louis struggle a little bit before he give in.

 

Harry really likes him too...their kiss tastes like vanilla and Louis melted into it, a soft little moan escape his lips when harry start to nibble his neck below his ear. And Harry swears he's never heard anything so hot. Louis voice always sounds cute but not today. Not this moment.

The bigger boy start to touch him everywhere. Louis throws his head back when Harry start grinding on him, still fully clothes.

 

"Ha..Harry" Harry looks up at him. Louis is such a mess , his burned lips, his watery eyes, his flushed cheek and oh.. 'What a sight'.

 

Harry's not better than him either. Louis can see a shadow of sex god. Those lustful eyes, those sexy curl, and those ohh ... "Hazza please.."

 

Harry throws his outfit off with a speed of light and pull Louis shirt up from his head follow with his shorts. They kiss again. Harry snakes his arms around Louis tiny figure who now tilt his head for Harry better access in his mouth.

How can someone being so cute and so hot at the same time, and How can he resists this bum for so long. Harry wanna pull his hairs out of his head, he's completely lost right now.

 

Louis is not that different, he palmed over Harry's toned chest, sucked it a little for release his pleasure. It's really unfair, Harry is 2 year younger than him why the hell his body twice sizes and twice times fitter than him. The train of his thought suddenly cut out by Harry rubbing their cock against each other and slowly hold them together in one of his hand while the other gently touch smaller boy's cheek, pecking him on the forehead. Louis looks up at him with glossy eyes. He tenses up as Harry start pumping them both.

Louis is so small, compared to Harry, and that made Harry even more turn on. Louis links his arms around Harry's neck. Let him lead the rhythm.

 

"Nghh Harry," It's so good. This feels so good. But this is not enough, Louis want more. He starts to trail his own fingers down to caress with his hole. Harry not let that happen though, He brings the hand on Louis face to grabbed his wrists before he can do it as he pleased.

 

Louis huff, swaying his hips wildly, desperate for something. Harry just lift the corner of his mouth, grinning and slowly releasing his wrists. "stay still," Harry whispered and blow the hot air into his ear before start to massage around Louis entrance with his middle finger and Louis gasps loudly, hanging his mouth open. Harry is surely a sex god.

 

"So beautiful, Lou" Harry play with him a little bit more, Louis squeeze his eyes shut thinking he might die from the pleasure he got. His swollen cock is leaking beside Harry's, the fact that Harry is working on both of them in one hand and playing with him with another hand made him squirm. "Hazza......Harry Please.."

 

"I think we need..."

"Second drawer! ohh god..d you twat!" Louis yelled in the middle of his sentence. It's the place where lube and condoms are kept, it is zayn's just in case Liam come over and Louis is nowhere around them.

Harry looks at him fondly. Louis is so annoyed, he needs to fuck him now.

 

"You out of condom" Harry says as dipping his long slick middle finger in him, Louis yelp in surprised. Not for long before the index finger is added and Harry begin to scissoring him.  
The third finger is following before he change the angle and the high pitch moan rip out his throat. Harry hit that spot a few time and slowly pull them out.

 

"No pressure baby, what do you think?" he knows Harry is on the edge, rubbing the head of his cock against Louis hole, which now deliciously shiny with extra amount of lube. Louis eagerly push back but Harry just hold him still. Stupid curly head bastard! 

 

This is not good but he trust Harry enough "Stop playing innocent and push it in already!..a ..ah" Louis moaning as Harry suddenly push his monster inside. It feel so full. Harry is really big, he accidentally harden his ring muscle because of fullness.

 

"Shit! Lou relax," Harry grip Louis waist tightly. He should be more patient with him. he wait for Louis to adjust a few seconds but this is too much, his body aren't under his control anymore,he start pounding into him.

They rock their hips together in a perfect beat till Harry finally found that spot again, and Louis lost it. He always be a vocal when it come to sex but this time he afraid it would be too loud. He can hear his voice echo around the room, so he decided to bite his lips and pull Harry's curls instead. A little moan escapes His lips as Harry relentless fucking into that sweet spot.

 

"Nghh u...H..Harry.. Im.ma...uh uh Uh" Harry lifts him up a little more, manage Louis' legs to wrapped around his waist and that makes his cock get deeper inside him. Louis can't hold it anymore, he whimpers, cumming all over himself.

Harry leans into a kiss, thrusting in the same angle and it become a bit oversensitive for Louis, His body flushed deep red.

 

"H...Harry" it's a little bit too much for him. It's just ... He struggle to move his hip avoiding Harry against that spot.

"Fuck! Lou" His thrust become faster and harder for a few seconds and Louis can feel he releasing his load inside of him.

They lay on the bed feel real exhausted, Their eyelids become heavier and heavier. Louis regret anything and he's gonna sleep like this, It's okay as long as Harry still hold him. He didn't even catch what Harry murmur into his ears before pecking on his temple, he smile. Finally, he gonna get sleep peacefully.

 

 

 

 

Harry smile fondly at Louis adorable sleeping face, chuckling, He's gonna thanks Zayn later. Finally, he gonna sleep peacefully without waking up in the middle of the night because having wet dream about Louis.

 

 

 

.................................................................

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for wrong grammar or weird vocab using, I'm not native speaker. And I'm maybe a little bit tipsy while write this lol
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
